1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to user profiles and, more specifically, to generating user profiles based on user location.
2. Description of the Related Art
User profiles are useful in a variety of contexts. For example, advertisers often purchase advertising based on a desire to reach potential customers having particular attributes. Such advertisers often employ user profiles to select when, where, or how the advertiser conveys their message. Similarly, market researchers may analyze user profiles to better understand the market for a given good or service based on attributes of buyers of that good or service. In another example, user profiles may be used to customize products or services, for instance by customizing a software application according to the profile of a user of the software application.
User profiles, however, can be difficult to obtain, as users generally have little incentive to generate a profile of themselves for use by others. Such a task can be tedious and unpleasant. Further, user's recollection of their behavior over time can be unreliable.